Creature Dominants and Their Submissive (ON HIATUS)
by TheBetterLookingOne
Summary: The Blacks, Grangers, Longbottoms, Malfoys, Notts, Potters, Weasleys and Zabinis all have and abundance of creature blood. What if they passed it onto to Harry and co.? Alive Lily & James! Sane Alice & Frank! Pureblood Hermione & Lily! Girl Harry! Creature Fic! Harem Fic! Bisexual Harry! Discontinued Until Further Notice!
1. Learning Bloodlines

January 5th 1989

During this time the Zabinis were on vacation in America, having a similar conversation with their son. The only difference was that they weren't waiting until the next day to explain.

"Blaise all throughout our family we've always had creature blood. Your father is a creature like me. Also like you, although your creature may be different from either of ours from the different kinds of creature runs through our veins. On your 9th birthday we go to Gringotts for an inheritance test so we can find out what creature you are. Depending on what creature you are will determine when you come into your inheritance. Most creature genes manifest when you come into your magical majority at 17, but some like the Fey and Neko come into their inheritance when they're 11 and 13 or 12 14. It also might differ whether or not you're dominant or submissive. Or in Neko's case Alpha, Beta, and Omega. A submissive or Omega can be either male or female and the same with Dominants. In a few creatures the submissive is the only one able to get pregnant. Like some of the Dragon species, only a submissive is able to get pregnant, no matter the gender. Which means the Dominant can only impregnate, even female dominants.

Some creatures come into their inheritances at different ages. Fey are an example of this. Dominant Fey typically come into their inheritances at 13 and the submissive Fey at 11 and Neko dominants at 12 and submissives at 14. Some creatures such as those of Daemons, Dragon, Elvish, Fey, Nymphs, Pixies, Sprites, Vampires, Veela, and some were-animal blood have multiple dominants. The Daemons, Elvish, and Fey in particular have harems that can consist of both sexes. Different from the few creatures that a Dominant can only impregnate and a submissive be impregnated, if a dominant is female and submissive is male the submissive male can impregnate the dominant female and the dominant female can impregnate the submissive male. But the male dominants can only impregnate.

Some creatures have multiple types of their own species; Daemons, Dragons, Elves, Fey, Nymphs, Pixies, Sprites, Vampires, and obviously were-animals to name a few. Some of those creatures have elemental powers or some other kinds of powers and some don't." Blaise's mother, Celia, told him.

"Don't forget their are such things as hybrids in creatures were they could be half and half or 3/4th's and 1/4th's, 1/4th, 1/4th, and 1/2, or even 1/4th, 1/4th, 1/4th, and 1/4th or they can be some part human. Those types of creatures usually find mates of their species so all of their creatures can agree on the same mate. Even a Fey/Elf hybrid does this. But it is possible for a hybrid to try to find a creature that one side wants for it and the other wants their own creature of that part. Also that in some creatures with already chosen a lot of animosity will occur between them before it is determined whether they are submissive or dominant." Blaise's father, Alessio, reminded her.

"What he said. Any questions dear?" Celia asked.

"Can you tell before the inheritance whether you're dominant or submissive?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Usually by the time your inheritance comes around the dominants go through a rapid growth spurt and then another during the inheritance and submissive may or may not start getting smaller and the same happens during the inheritance. The shrinking before the inheritance usually depends on how tall or small he/she already is. But regardless of height in dominants they always get taller beforehand. So if you're a dominant your growth spurt will hit 2 years before you're inheritance comes. Same with the shrinking if you do." Alessio answered.

"What about hybrids?"

"The same. But when the inheritance comes normally depends on which of the creature blood you have the most. But in the cases where it half and half or a quarter x 4 they usually meet somewhere in the middle." Alessio answered him again.

"Can you be one half hybrid and another half hybrid?"

"I dunno, I've never heard of such a case. I could look it up once we're back home tomorrow." Celia said and Alessio nodded in agreement to his mate." Anymore questions?"

"Not yet. I'm rather tired right now. I think I'll go to sleep early tonight." Blaise said before he let out a particularly large yawn, further proving his statement.

"We should do the same, we have to get up early so we can make it to the portkey on time." Celia said.

Alessio nodded in agreement and both parents kissed their son goodnight before going to bed.

* * *

The Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Notts were doing the same. It was quite easy for Theodore to understand as both his parents were creatures too and he'd seen them in their respective forms and Neville and Emma were the same as Theodore, although Ronald was a little skeptical, especially when he found out that all of his brother were dominant Drak. He mostly had trouble believing them since he'd never seen their forms. It was quite a shock to learn all of your brothers were creatures and you never knew.

After their conversations were finished, they were all sent to bed.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello Readers of Creature Dominants and Their Submissive!

I have just read over this story and I am unhappy with the way it is written. So I have decided when I have time, since I still have to take my end of the year exams and all that jazz so I can graduate, I will rewrite it! To be perfectly honest I had forgotten this story and I am ashamed of that. Right now though I have two WIP Twilight stories that I'm gonna post. The first one is already up on Quotev, so if you'd like to take a look I'll post the link to my profile on my page. Really am sorry guys! I'm gonna do better this time.


	3. Heads up!

Hey guys! Me again! So awhile ago I started this Harry Potter story and I'd totally forgotten about it because of school and I was looking through my documents when I found it. It's a Sirius Black x Marlene McKinnon story and I've just posted it up. It's got about three chapters, not including the prologue, complete right now. Chapter four is half finished and I'm gonna get to work on completing it. If you're interested it's called _The Black_ _Daughter_. I have a lot of unfinished stories in my documents, but this one I really like and I think you guys will too. So please go check it out!


End file.
